Little Angel
by Wi3nter
Summary: AU/ Uchiha Sasuke, terkenal dingin dan kasar, takluk pada seorang gadis kecil?/ For DMAC 2011-2012/ Angel / Warning inside.


**Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, short fic, gaje, dll  
><strong>

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Ket: **

****Uchiha Sasuke: 16 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata: 6 tahun

* * *

><p><strong>Little Angel<strong>

**-Bugh-**

Seorang pemuda tersungkur dengan luka cukup fatal akibat pukulan yang diterimanya. Pipi kanannya lebam. Tidak hanya itu, darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir. Bukannya mengeluh kesakitan, sang pemuda justru tersenyum sinis. Mata oniksnya menatap malas pada pelaku yang telah memukulnya.

Lima orang pemuda seumuran memandang jengkel orang yang telah mereka pukuli tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, bukannya memohon belas kasihan, orang itu malah tersenyum meremehkan. Geram, salah satu pemuda berbadan paling besar maju, melayangkan tinju, hendak kembali memukuli pemuda berambut biru. Namun, sebelum pukulan itu mengenainya, sang pemuda berambut biru berhasil menghindar. Ia menyeringai.

"Kurasa sudah cukup main-mainnya. Kalian semua payah! Membosankan!" tukas pemuda bermata oniks.

"Ck, padahal sudah babak belur. Masih saja kau bersikap sombong, Uchiha Sasuke!" timpal salah satu dari kelima pemuda. Pemuda bermata oniks tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke,  
>lagi-lagi tersenyum sinis menanggapi.<p>

"Hn, baiklah. Karena aku sudah mulai bosan, akan kuselesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Benar saja, Sasuke tidak hanya membual. Belum sempat kelima pemuda itu menanggapi ucapannya, Sasuke terlebih dulu menyerang mereka, seolah luka yang tadi didapatnya tidak pernah ada. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, kelima pemuda telah tersungkur di tanah.

Merasa tidak mempunyai urusan lagi, Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**xxXxx**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari. Sasuke berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang mulai sepi. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah taman. Ia pun beranjak menuju bangku panjang yang terletak di salah satu sudut taman. Tubuhnya ia baringkan di bangku tersebut. Sasuke lebih senang tidur di taman itu daripada harus pulang ke rumah dan mendengar omelan sang ibu jika melihat wajahnya terluka seperti saat ini.

Baru sedetik matanya terpejam, Sasuke merasakan seragamnya ditarik seseorang. Kesal, pemuda itu menoleh, menatap tajam pelaku yang telah berani mengganggu tidurnya. Matanya menyipit. Sang pelaku rupanya seorang gadis kecil berumur enam tahunan.

"Ma-maaf, Kak. Bo-boleh aku minta tolong?" ucap gadis kecil tersebut dengan terbata.

"Apa!" jawab Sasuke terdengar sedikit membentak.

Sang gadis kecil menunduk, kaget mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Ba-balonku tersangkut di pohon..." gadis kecil itu berkata sambil menunjuk ke atas pohon tidak jauh dari situ. Benar saja, memang ada sebuah balon berwarna ungu yang tersangkut di salah satu dahannya.

"Ck, merepotkan saja."

Sasuke pun beranjak menuju pohon tersebut. Beruntung, balon milik gadis kecil bermata ungu pucat itu tidak terlalu tinggi hingga masih bisa ia jangkau tanpa harus memanjat. Jujur, ia terlalu malas jika harus melakukan hal itu.

Setelah mendapatkan balonnya, Sasuke kembali menghampiri si gadis kecil. Dia menyerahkan balon itu padanya. Gadis kecil tersebut menerima balon itu dengan wajah riang.

"Te-terima kasih, Kak."

Sasuke kembali menuju bangku tempatnya tidur tadi. Sebentar kemudian, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipinya yang lebam. Terpaksa ia kembali membuka matanya. Lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu. Sasuke mendengus.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Pi-pipi kakak terluka. Harus cepat diobati," ucap gadis kecil tersebut seraya menunduk, menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Tch. Tidak perlu!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kau tuli, yah!"

Sang gadis yang mendengar ucapan kasar Sasuke, mulai terisak. Mata _lavender_ nya berkaca-kaca. Tubuh ringkihnya sedikit gemetar.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya menatap bosan. Hari ini sudah cukup menyebalkan, jangan sampai ditambah lagi dengan mendengar tangisan anak kecil yang berisik.

Sasuke kembali beranjak dari tidurnya. Dia berjongkok di depan sang gadis kecil.

"Aku paling benci mendengar anak kecil menangis. Jadi sebaiknya kau diam dan hapus air matamu itu,"

"A-aku hanya ingin membantu kakak," ucap gadis tersebut dengan lirih.

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Ta-tapi tadi kakak su-sudah membantuku. Ja-jadi aku ingin membalas kebaikan kakak…" ujar sang gadis tulus.

Sasuke terpaku mendengar ucapan gadis kecil itu. Kebaikan katanya? Tidak pernah satu orangpun yang mengataan kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke baik. Hah, benar-benar konyol!

"Dengar, bocah! Luka seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri. Jadi aku tidak perlu bantuanmu untuk menyembuhkannya."

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng pelan, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"I-ibu bilang, lu-luka sekecil apapun harus cepat diobati. Nanti lukanya bisa infeksi terus jadi besar."

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar ocehan gadis kecil itu.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja."

Gadis kecil tersebut pun tersenyum. Kaki kecilnya berjalan mendekat. Dengan perlahan, gadis kecil berambut biru itu mengusap luka di pipi Sasuke menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Se-selesai…" ucap sang gadis kecil senang.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam, akhirnya menatap gadis kecil tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja oniksnya seperti terhipnotis begitu ia memandang sepasang _lavender_ milik sang gadis kecil. Indah. Sepasang mata yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Begitu polos, namun menyimpan sesuatu yang mampu membuat siapapun yang memandangnya merasa hangat. Seperti malaikat tanpa sayap dalam rupa seorang gadis kecil...

Senyum gadis kecil itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari keterpanaanya.

"Oh, iya. Satu lagi…"

Sasuke menatap heran gadis kecil tersebut. Belum sempat ia bertanya, pemuda itu merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipinya. Tubuhnya membeku seketika.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi gagap seperti ini.

Sang gadis kecil hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Se-setelah mengobati lukaku, ibu selalu menciumnya. I-ibu bilang, biar lukanya tidak terasa sakit lagi. Ja-jadi aku mencium luka kakak agar kakak tidak merasa sakit," ujarnya polos.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, tidak tahu akan menjawab apa. Ini pertama kali seseorang berani menciumnya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah membiarkan sang ibu melakukan hal itu. Walaupun yang melakukannya hanyalah seorang anak kecil…

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan dadanya berdetak lebih cepat. Aneh. Sebenarnya siapa gadis kecil ini? Hanya dalam waktu singkat, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan kasar menjadi begitu berbeda.

"Hinata!"

Terdengar suara seseorang dari kejauhan. Sang gadis kecil yang mendengarnya lantas berlari menghampiri sumber suara. Nampaklah seorang wanita tengah baya. Rupanya hampir mirip dengan gadis kecil itu. Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan kalau wanita itu pastilah ibu dari gadis kecil tersebut.

Wanita itu terlihat menggenggam tangan sang gadis kecil. Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan. Sasuke terus melihat ibu dan anak itu yang perlahan menjauh. Sebelum menghilang di tikungan, gadis kecil itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke seraya melambaikan tangan. Sedangkan Sasuke… Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka.

"Jadi namanya Hinata…" bisik Sasuke menatap sang gadis kecil yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. "Suatu saat nanti aku akan mencarimu, Malaikat kecil. Akan kupastikan kau menjadi Uchiha... Milikku."

**O.W.A.R.I**

* * *

><p>Maaf kalau ficnya terlalu singkat. Beginilah akibatnya kalo terlalu memaksakan diri -_- Tapi saia tetap ingin ikut meramaikan DMAC. Saia harap bisa sedikit menghibur. Untuk SH lover, maaf banget kalo fic ni mengecewakan kalian. Semoga kedepannya saia bisa membuat fic SH yang lebih baik dari ini.<p>

O, Iya... Salam kenal, SH lover semua! ^_^

Jika berkenan, Boleh diripu?


End file.
